Hope Never Dies and Neither Should You
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: To all that hate it when good people die, read how one with the gift to defy fate changes fate with hope.


Creation began on 08-08-17

Creation ended on 12-03-17

Saving Hope

Hope Never Dies…and Neither Should You

A/N: I saw the series finale, and I'm disappointed at how it ended. If any of you felt cheated, then this is the story for you.

As Alex hugged Charlie's body in the lonely room, Charlie's spirit saw the same man that had once saved a woman's life by giving up a heart.

"Why are you here?" He asked him.

The dark man, a saddened Brother Correction, having saw this happen many times to be only partially numb to it, couldn't hold back his tears.

"I've heard people say many variations of the same thing, time and again," he told Charlie. "What doesn't kill them makes them stronger, what doesn't kill them makes them build a bridge over it, or something else altogether. But when something does manage to kill them, it leaves a hole in their lives that rarely ever gets filled with something else that softens the blow of their loss. Charlie Harris…it's not your time yet to leave this world…but it's time to let go of your gift to communicate with the souls of the deceased and displaced."

"But…I was declared brain-dead."

"Believe in me, believe in your family." Brother Correction then placed his left hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I throw my life away many times to save others, do whatever I can for them, be whatever I need to be, and it's a cross I can bear for eternity because of one of the most human of powers afforded to me. Do you know what that power is?"

Charlie nodded in the negative.

"Hope. It's eternal, it's all around us, and it reaches out to those that can feel it. When I walk out this room, your brain-death will be undone…and more hope will come to those here."

"But…why do this?" Charlie asked him, just as he removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Some would say that a fifty-year life without the truest of loves can be a curse," he told him, walking away. "Some can hope for true love to enable one to pass on at the exact same day, hour, right down to the very second, as the one that dies. I'll be around. I'm always around. For now, just live…and embrace hope."

He then left the room…and all the lights around Charlie brightened too much to blind his vision.

"…Charlie?" Alex's voice called out to him. "Charlie! You're alright!"

He opened his eyes and his vision cleared.

"I'm alive," he uttered. _He saved me…even though I had given up on pulling through. Thank you, Brother Correction._

-x-

Despite the disaster of the car pileup, everyone was pulling through because of the staff of Hope Zion and the hope of seeing the next day. Whatever was needed, whether it was more morphine or gauze, it was nearby.

And then, a man came by and had several cases with him.

"Uh, I have an order for recently-donated organs for Hope Zion," he told the doctors not on duty or were just present. "Whoa, it looks like a lot of people needed a doctor here."

Nobody, not even Charlie, knew that this was Brother Correction, disguising himself as another living man that was here to ensure that the people in need of organs got them, even when there were no donors available that were deceased.

-x-

Returning to his throne, the former mortal sat and breathed a sigh of relief for having saved the lives of people in need and undid a future that had a cloud of despair that needn't exist for anyone for years to come. A blue sphere floated over to him and he grabbed it, seeing the new future that came as a result of his alterations to the past and present.

Charlie, even without his gift to speak with the deceased, was able to return to his career as a doctor for at least another ten years before he retired.

Alex eventually gave birth to a girl that was named after her father, Charlotte, and continued to live with her husband.

Hope Zion had a secondary branch built to handle future influxes of patients after someone made a large donation to them for saving three children that were involved in a building collapse.

Old friends returned for a time and things were on the path to stability.

Brother Correction felt pleased with the way things were bound to transpire as he smiled. It was another mistake that needed to be corrected…and he corrected it so that nobody suffered.

"Hope never dies…and neither should those that embrace it everyday," he uttered to himself. "At least not for a few years…or by unnatural causes. The power to hope can do great things for the people that embrace it…just as I embrace it."

Fin

A/N: I truly hated how much the last episode ended because nobody deserved to get killed off like that in such a good series. I hope you readers enjoy this.


End file.
